Admin Menu guide and framework
Introduction The mod includes a powerful admin menu. The menu can be called at any time in game (except on the friefing screen). Only a logged in admin can open the menu and therefore it won't be available in singleplayer, if you are testing your mission in the editor make sure you test in in multiplayer if you want to have access. By default use CTRL+ALT+ KEYPAD- to open the Admin Menu. You can define new keys from settings>>controls>>configure addons>>show: MRH Admin Menu. The admin menu has two tabs on the top that allow you to switch from the main mission page to the selected player's page. The left side of the menu contains a list of all current players sorted by their alive / dead status. Alive players are marked with a green tick while dead players are marked with a red skull. Before switching to the player tab you must click on the desired player's name in this list. Mission page The mission page gives you a general view of the mission: # Mission name # Time elapsed since mission start # Number of online players # Number of players connected at mission start # Number of players that have left the server # Number of dead players # Remaining units for each side (not including players) In addition you have access to a special version of the team roster that is independent from the mission's settings (see Team Roster Guide for more information). Several actions are available from the mission menu: * Heal all players Clicking this button will heal (ACE3 damages) all players. Players will receive a notification that they have been healed by an admin. * Allow respawn for all players Clicking this button will remote open the J.I.P. menu for all players that are flagged 'dead' by the mod (and only them). These players will receive a notification that the JIP menu is about to open for them and it will open a few seconds later. (See Jip Menu settings and framework for more information). * Reset 'has died' for all players Clicking this button will reset the 'Dead' flag for all players. Use with caution. For more info on how the mod handles the dead status see Core settings. * End mission with selected ending A drop down menu will allow you to select the desired ending, then clicking the button will terminate the mission for everyone with the desired ending. The menu includes a default ending (Mission was terminated by an admin). But if you have defined a cfgDebriefing in your mission, the endings will also be listed here .'' Player page With a player selected you can access the player's admin menu page. This page contains basic information on the player, including a camera view of the player and a view of their position on the map. At night the camera view will automatically switch to nightvision. Other available intel include rank, group, radio frequency, role and player UID. From this menu you can perform the following actions on the selected player: * Heal them (ACE3 damages). ''The player will receive a notification that they have been healed by an admin. * Remote open the JIP menu for the selected player only. Theplayers will receive a notification that the JIP menu is about to open for them and it will open a few seconds later. (See Jip Menu settings and framework for more information). The JIP menu will open regardless of the player"s 'dead flag' status. * Punish the player with the selected punishment. A drop down menu allows you to select the desired punishment, by default the following punishments are included: -Add & remove chicken on the player's head. -Remove all gears and item from the player (naked!) and restore the gear. -Make them do squats. -Make them do pushups. The players will receive a notification that they have been punished (or forgiven). You can create your own punishments in the mission if you have some scripting knowledge. (See punishment framework below) * Change the player's equipment Located between the camera and the map there is a change gear button that opens the ACE3 Arsenal on the given player and allows you to change their gear. Very useful if you have forgotten to include something in their equipment and don't want the players to have access to their arsenal. PLEASE NOTE: As of now, limitations to ace arsenal only allow you to change uniform, vest and helmet and their contents. Backpacks and equipped weapons cannot be changed. I will work on a workaround solution in the next update. Now you can! Punishment framework You can define your own punishments from your mission's description.ext by creating a class cfgMRHPunishments You will find a template and an example below, an example file can also be found in the mod's folder and in the demo mission. class cfgMRHPunishments { class TEMPLATE // class name of your punishment, can be anything, preferably tagged { picture= "";// path to a punishment icon pic (in the listbox, leave "" if you don't want a pic) displayName = "";//pretty name for your punishment as displayed in the listbox. notificationMessage = "";// message displayed in the notification the player will receive code = "_player = _this select 0;"; // code to execute, spawned, accepts suspension, selected player is passed as a parameter }; }; Example with a script to kill the selected player: class cfgMRHPunishments { class Demo_Punishment { picture= "target.paa"; displayName = "Kill the player"; notificationMessage = "Admin doesn't like you, bang you're dead!"; code = "_player = _this select 0; _player setDamage 1"; }; }; Other example: cfgMRHPunishments from the mod available here.